Many route planning algorithms are known and may be used to determine routes for vehicles, which may then be followed by those vehicles.
Many route planners that operate in an infinite space, for example a 2- or 3-dimensional space of real numbers, make the space in which the route planning problem is to be solved finite by using a grid of nodes.
Typically, a coarse grid produces a small finite space, while a fine grid produces a larger finite space.
Many route planners implement a regular rectangular grid to define the route nodes. However, using such a grid of nodes tends to result in routes being generated that the vehicle is not able to follow.